Poignée de main virile
by Lauryane
Summary: OS défi de la part de Mademoiselle Else : OS qui mettrait en scène Sheamus, Wade et Drew, deux d'entre eux se découvrent des sentiments, le troisième se sent laissé pour compte.


**Défi de Mademoiselle Else : **

**OS qui mettrait en scène Sheamus, Wade et Drew, deux d'entre eux se découvrent des sentiments, le troisième se sent laissé pour compte.**

* * *

><p>Une équipe à tomber par terre. L'Europe représentée par, l'Angleterre avec Wade Barrett meneur et entreprenant, l'Ecosse avec Drew McIntyre prétentieux et arrogant et l'Irlande avec moi, Sheamus, puissant et sans pitié ! Ce qu'on est bons sur le ring tous les trois. On enflamme SmackDown. La Nexus à côté de nous c'était comme Cena et Bourne en tag team, plus face y a pas. Nous on fait saigner nos adversaires, on les attaque en coulisses et même chez eux.<p>

- Sheamus, dans le couloir de gauche. Dit Wade. Et Drew avec moi on prend le couloir de droite.

Je prends la direction du couloir gauche comme me l'a demandé Wade et finis par me perdre sans trouver Heath, qui est notre cible ce soir. Nous sommes toujours trois contre un. Et comme nous terrorisons le roster aucun catcheur n'ose s'associer à notre cible du soir. Ils ont peur, ils tremblent et pour des faces ils ne sont pas fichus de s'épauler !

En retournant à mon point de départ je trouve Drew appuyé contre un mur, Wade devant lui. Tous les deux rigolent.

- Alors vous l'avez trouvé ? demandais-je.

- Du tout. Répond Drew. Et toi ?

- Non plus. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- On parlait de notre prochaine cible. Dit Wade.

- Qui est ?

- Kane.

- Ouais bah s'il s'échappe dans les couloirs me laisser pas seul cette fois.

- On l'attaque sur le ring. Dit Drew.

- Bien je vois que tout a été décidé sans moi, ok. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 1 semaine plus tard -<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'arrive aux côtés de Drew, dans les vestiaires. Nous sommes que tous les deux, Sheamus n'est pas encore là.<p>

- Merci d'être passé me chercher, je ne sais pas ce qu'avait ma voiture. Me dit Drew.

- De rien, on fait équipe après tout, faut bien s'aider. Et puis pour s'attaquer à Kane il faut bien être tous les trois.

- Ouais belle cible cette semaine ! Hey, tu m'oublies pas ce soir. Dit Drew venant de réaliser.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'oubli ?

- Oui c'est vrai je suis assez inoubliable !

Sheamus entre dans le vestiaire et prend place à nos côtés.

- Déjà là l'Irlandais ? demande Drew ironiquement.

- Oh ça va l'écossais y avait un peu de circulation. Bon on l'attaque au milieu du match et on est d'accord c'est moi qui l'achève !

- On te le laisse et si par hasard l'un de nous croise Heath qu'il lui fasse sa fête aussi. Même tarif que les autres ! dis-je.

Après notre attaque magistrale sur Kane nous rejoignons notre vestiaire. Nous sommes fiers de nous, l'Irlandais a fini de l'achever sur la table des commentateurs.

- Bon on y va Drew ?

- Ouais j'arrive.

- Ah vous êtes venu ensemble ? demande Sheamus.

- Oui problème de voiture. Répond Drew.

- Je vois… vous me laissez choisir la prochaine cible ou vous manigancez encore derrière mon dos ?

- Arrête tes conneries on te cache rien et choisi le prochain si ça te fait plaisir.

- Ce sera Orton ! A la semaine prochaine. Dit Sheamus en quittant le vestiaire.

- Il est jaloux l'Irlandais. Dis-je.

- Y a de quoi en même temps, tu passes du temps avec moi. Répond Drew.

- Prétentieux !

- Non réaliste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 1 semaine après -<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'arrive dans le vestiaire et Wade est déjà là.<p>

- Salut beau goss. Me dit Wade.

- Salut. Il est où le rouquin ?

- Pas de panique, il est en coulisse, tu peux me dire bonjour correctement. Dit Wade en se levant en me prenant par la taille.

- Il est contre … Putain mais vous faites quoi là ? cri Sheamus en entrant.

- Je lui fais voir une prise, sale pervers. Rétorque Wade. Il est contre qui Orton alors ?

- Christian.

Wade me lâche et je regarde Sheamus en lui disant : « Mais tu t'imaginais quoi là ? »

- Rien, rien … mon esprit qui travaille sûrement trop…

S'il savait à quel point il a raison ce grand irlandais. Dès qu'il quitte la pièce, je me change. Wade reste là, silencieux.

- On a failli se faire griller. Dis-je.

- C'est le risque bébé, fallait pas franchir le pas dans la voiture la semaine dernière.

- Il ne doit rien savoir, on mettrait trop en péril l'équipe.

- Je sais, mais tu peux pas le nier t'es attirant.

- Oui je sais, mais retiens toi devant mon incroyable beauté. Dis-je un sourire en coin. Bon on va se le faire ce Orton, sinon j'en connais un qui va crier au loup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 1 semaine après -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Je commence sérieusement à les trouver louches ces deux-là. Ils s'isolent, se touchent… pouah la vision d'horreur. En plus avec leurs égos surdimensionnés je me méfie d'une attaque contre moi. Et si cette semaine la victime c'était moi ? Bande de petits cons je vais rester sur mes gardes.<p>

- Alors c'est qui cette semaine ? demandais-je en arrivant devant mes deux coéquipiers qui une fois de plus arrivent ensemble.

- Personne, on va juste lancer un avertissement. Dit Wade.

- Contre ?

- Punk détenteur de la ceinture, vient se battre contre Mark Henry. On avertit Raw par notre présence.

- Pas con d'aller visiter le deuxième roster. Dis-je. Mais la prochaine fois mettez-moi au courant, j'en ai marre que vous décidiez sans moi.

- Putain déconnes pas Sheamus. On ne manigance rien. Dit Drew.

- Oui c'est ça… vous décidez des cibles, vous faites du co-voiturage et bientôt vous allez me dire que vous vous faites des restos en amoureux ?

- …

- Me dites pas que ce silence gêné …

- …

- Putain les mecs mais merde !

- Quoi merde ! C'est de notre faute à nous si on est bien ensemble ? demande Drew.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez entre vous ! Mais une chose ! JE fais partis de l'équipe au même titre que vous, on décide donc ensemble, ce n'est pas vous et moi, c'est nous trois !

- Pas de problème Sheamus. Je t'explique l'idée que j'ai eu pour Raw et si ça te plaît on continue dans cette voie. Me dit Wade

- Et bien je vois que l'amour te réussit l'anglais ! Tu deviens négociateur…

- Pauv'con.

Wade m'explique le plan et bien évidemment je suis d'accord pour lancer un avertissement à Raw ce soir. Mais quand j'y repense l'anglais et l'écossais ensemble… c'est une idée qui ne me plaît pas. Je vais finir avec un couteau planté dans le dos. Ils vont finir par faire une équipe à deux, je la sens pas cette affaire !

- Hé les mecs… vous êtes vraiment ensemble ou vous me faites marcher ?

- On a l'air de rigoler ? demande Wade.

- Non vous avez l'air de vouloir m'évincer…

- T'évincer ? demande Drew. On est d'accord, l'équipe c'est autre chose que notre couple. On fait la différence alors va falloir que tu la fasses aussi ! dit Drew.

- Et vous ferez la différence aussi quand vous allez me trahir ?

- Putain mais t'es pas bien !

- Ok ok c'est bon je retire, mais je suis attentif ! dis-je en m'éloignant au fond de la pièce.

- Il est con ce mec. Dit Drew.

- Il a pas tort, on pourrait très bien faire équipe seulement à deux. Il nous connait bien.

Drew s'approche de Wade et le prend dans ses bras. Wade remet en place les cheveux de Drew. Chacun d'eux adresse un regard profond et plein de tendresse à l'autre, putain mais c'est qu'ils s'aiment vraiment ces deux cons… Wade pose ses mains sur les joues de Drew et commence à se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Coupé ! Crie Drew. Putain on est vraiment obligé de s'embrasser ? On peut pas… je sais pas moi … se donner une accolade bien virile, une bonne poignée de main entre potes ? Vous pouvez pas revoir le scénario ? Et puis pourquoi nous deux ? Ca pouvait pas être Stephen et Stuart ?

- Ou Stephen et Drew ! enchaîne Stuart.

Je pouffe de rire devant Drew si gêné et leur dit : « Hey les mecs c'est la story vous avez pas le choix et me faites pas refaire cette scène merdique 36 fois ! criais-je. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà Mademoiselle Else, je sais que j'ai légèrement arrangé la consigne à ma guise et que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais mais voilà ce que j'ai pu en faire :) J'espère que cela te plaira quand même et aux autres lecteurs aussi.<strong>

**Allez même que je quémande une review mes petits ingrats !**


End file.
